halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Deliverance
.}} Background The UNSC Deliverance was commissioned in 2558 two weeks after the Destruction of . A new class of frigate known as the Deliverance-Class Assault Frigate designed for autonomous operation beyond controlled UNSC space and reclamation efforts of lost UNSC space. The Deliverance holds a large compliment of fighters and weaponry to defend against enemy fighter swarms. The ship features many prototype technologies such as an EMP cannon which can weaken or dissolve the shields of larger warships and completely shut down vital systems of enemy fighters. Deliverance class frigates compliment the UNSC's revived navy with regards to fellow newcomers such as the Strident Heavy frigate by replacing the in its autonomy. Deliverance Class frigates have a massive storage space at its mid-section for vehicles and cargo. By swapping out the ships compliment a Deliverance Class frigate can go from an escort and protection frigate sporting hundreds of Broadsword fighters, to a ground support ship transporting dozens of scorpion tanks and warthogs to the ground with its marine reinforcements. Deliverance Class Frigates often operate independently due to their versatility as an Assault Frigate. Battlegroup November Deliverance was organized into Battlegroup November lead by the UNSC Tide of the North. Spartan IV Detachment Spartan Commander Chandler Command Master Chief Maye Fireteam Thermal (4) Fireteam Patriot (12) Fireteam Copper (5) Fireteam Desert (6) Fireteam Boxer (5) Fireteam Moxie (6) Service History Maiden Voyage Captained by Commander Larose with executive officer being Spartan IV Commander Chandler who lead the Spartan IV company aboard the Deliverance and acted as Commander Larose's second the Deliverance began her maiden voyage in the late spring of 2558 scouting old UNSC worlds reestablishing communications or deploying listening posts on worlds to regain control of UNSC space. During the expedition Deliverance would combat various insurrectionist and covenant remnant groups. During the Deliverance's patrol of the outer reaches in late May of 2558 it was tasked with tracking down and gaining intelligence on the so far illusive remnant faction; Le'rukah Kela. Roughly translating to Guardians of the Light and nicknamed by those to survive their raiding parties as simply the Horde, are a growing force in the Joint Occupation Zone which if allowed to grow could become a threat to the outer colonies. On May 28th the Deliverance had located a Le'rukah command station and was gathering intelligence to report back to the UNSC before a large battlegroup could be sent to combat the forces. Allying with nearby Jaeter forces who arrived in system shortly after the Deliverance, the two forces were able to eliminate the Horde command station pushing its territory back significantly and offering valuable intelligence to the UNSC. Created Crisis When the Created Crisis lead by the former UNSC A.I. Cortana began, the Deliverance was within the frontier of former UNSC Space running search and destroy operations against Covenant Splinter groups and Insurrectionist forces alike. In late October of 2558 the Deliverance picked up on a mass communication sent on all channels from the UNSC Infinity warning all UNSC ships to stay clear of major settlements and to avoid contact with forerunner installations. The message warned of an A.I. revolt with control of forerunner war machines. The Message ended with the report of known planets that had been attacked by the Created thus far and then went into a loop. Captain Lasky's message was not taken lightly and the Deliverance went on full alert with and entered EMCON readiness conditions. Commander Larose ordered the Deliverance on a multi-jump trip to Jaeter to warn them of the threat and to assist in evacuations. Arriving within the Jaeter system in December of 2558 after weeks of random jumps to alert colonies the crew arrived amidst the well underway preparations of an exodus colonial fleet. As of January of 2559 the Deliverance had managed to alert numerous outer colonies; UEG, Insurrectionist, and Alien alike of the Created Crisis. During this time they were made aware of the widespread Unggoy allegiance to Cortana and the small Sangheili force whom had allied with her as well. Battlegroup November's flagships Tide of the North had also managed to make contact with surviving vessels of the formation and regrouped with Deliverance and its allied vessels. In May of 2559 Deliverance was operating as the intelligence and scouting force within the fleet and was investigating coordinates found on unknown moon within Forerunner ruins which lead them to the discovery of Crux Installation 02. The subsequent operation on the Crux installation and discovery by Created forces lead to the emergency departure from the installation as it collapsed however data retrieved from the installations custodial A.I. lead the Deliverance to the ancient shield world Adytum. Once on Adytum it quickly became apparent that the world was not, at least not fully, Forerunner in origin. Contact with the Ancient Human - Forerunner hybrid A.I. proved this theory and assisted the crew as much as possible in its fragmenting state as well as explaining Adytum's origins, as well as the origins of the A.I. itself. The UNSC Deliverance immediately began expeditions on the shield world to locate potential advantages against the Created. Ship Layout and Design The UNSC Deliverance as a replacement to the Charon has a massive hanger hidden within its structure. This largely hollow point is reinforced with honeycomb support lattices to counter act its apparent soft spot. Rather than have the traditional bridge location of most UNSC Frigates the Deliverance bridge is located at the inner most point of the horseshoe structure below the MAC gun and weapons module. While lacking as much visibility as traditional bridge system it is drastically more defended than traditional models. Basic Floor Plan Referance The largely basic floor plan layout offers insight into the general navigation of personnel aboard the ship. The visual aid illustrates the massive carrying capacity of the Deliverance featuring Hanger (A) located at the mid section of the ship housing solely , and Hanger (B) located at the aft ventral part of the ship where , , and all of the ships ground vehicles are carried. Red/Pink areas signify mechanical and weapons areas largely unoccupied by personnel not directly work on equipment in those areas. The Green sections signify living spaces, medical stations, crews mess, galleys, and crews lounge. Blue spaces are the hangers (A) and (B). The Gold/Orange section is the engineering sector. Berthing is divided on the ship in areas closest to that equipment they work on, as such, pilots and machinist crew are berthed in the aft area of the ship verses bridge, weapons, and navigation crew who largely berth in the forward section behind the Bridge. Marine detachments and Spartan forces are also kept towards the rear of the ship where more berthing compartments are present. Known Crew Prototype Technologies The UNSC Deliverance itself is a prototype vessel prepared to replace the aging Charon-class light frigate in the next two years. Posed as an opportunity to field test multiple prototype technologies which will be ideally be serving side by side the Deliverance-class's own prototype technologies lead to the namesake ship being equipped and loaded with multiple experimental technologies. * SPI Armor Mark III - A replacement to the standard ODST armor expected to begin mass production by 2560. * Magnetic Accelerator Rifle-16 (MAR-16) - A specialized rail gun designed to level the playing field against shielded and heavily armored personnel and infantry ideally replacing the DMR for Spartan soldiers. The MAR-16 has been in testing for one year at the time of the Deliverance's launch and is expected to begin mass production following the ships return. * M44 ESRV - An Exploration, Science, and Reconnaissance Vehicle small enough in size for frigate class ships to carry without sacrificing cargo space, essentially a downsized and niche role filling Elephant or Mammoth. With limited production the vehicle is expected to begin mass production in late 2559. * D79H-TC(S) Pelican and G80H-TC Siege Pelican while having been already approved for mass production the two specialized pelican variations endure further field testing aboard the Deliverance where their usefulness in Spartan Operations is tested. * X23 NNEMP Cannon - A scaled up ship-grade version of the technology featured on the Gremlin capable of disabling/weakening enemy ship shields or completing neutralizing small enemy fighter systems. If the weapon performs well and is practical aboard the Deliverance it is expected to begin mass production as early as 2560. Trivia * Lt. Commander Larose was present for the Requiem Campaign and captained a Charon class frigate 'Call to Valor' following Requiem's destruction the damaged ship successfully fended off three pirate vessels and remnant forces before using an enemy slip space drive to return to Earth. * ODST's aboard the Deliverance are all outfitted with the UNSC's prototype SPI Mark III armor, an upgraded version of the Spartan III armor featuring power shields and enhanced active camouflage. * The UNSC Deliverance was complimented with two D79H-TC(S) Pelicans along with two G80H-TC Siege Pelicans. * Two M44 ESRVs are carried aboard the UNSC Deliverance and are considered standard complement aboard Deliverance-Class Assault Frigates. * Maintaining with the ideology of utilizing the Deliverance as a test bed for multiple projects the vessels Spartan Company is equipped with MAR-16's for its Spartan forces to field test. Category:Into The Unknown Category:ITU Vessels Category:RP: Deliverance Category:Frigates Category:Individual UNSC Ships